


Set Free

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat gets out of quarantine. Kara is pleased to see her. Written for the prompt "You're trembling".Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Set Free

“And with that, Ms Grant, I’m pleased to tell you that we can give you the all clear. You’re out of quarantine.” Alex Danvers might provide medical care while armed for close combat, but she did a fine job. Even Cat had no real complaints.

Cat sank back against the minimal comfort of the pillows provided by the DEO medbay. “Oh thank… whatever. I’m not sure if it’s gods or monsters, but I am glad I don’t have to see my son graduate from inside of a bubble.”

“Speaking of Carter, we had him collected by a very special courier. Only now she’s threatening to break down the doors of the medbay, so can we maybe let them in now?”

Cat nodded, eager to see Carter and reassure him after days of absence. But just as keen to see Kara, in all her Supergirl glory. After all, Cat had only been exposed to an alien virus; she still had eyes.

“Mom!” Carter came bundling through the door first, swept up in the biggest hug Cat was capable of. She murmured her reassurances against the side of his head, drinking in the familiar scent of his shampoo and whatever the housekeeper used on their clothes, all wrapped around that unique hit of just Carter that he’d had since he was first placed in her arms all those years ago. 

“Missed me, then?” Cat had to tease as she finally relinquished her hold. “Most other fifteen year olds would have turned this into one big house party.”

“Oh, I had an epic DnD night, don’t worry. Before we knew what was really happening, obviously. Kara was so good at it!”

“Was she now?” Cat spared a glance for her one-time assistant, fretting at the foot of the bed. Arms folded, bottom lip between her teeth, Kara had the distinct aura of someone using her superpowered abilities without permission. 

Cat cleared her throat. Kara had the decency to jump at being caught.

“Carter, darling, do you think you could go with Alex and get me a real cup of coffee? I haven’t had one in days, and she knows where the good stuff is. I can’t trust anyone else.”

“Sure, Mom.” He patted Kara’s arm on the way past, and Cat’s heart leapt at the gesture. It was still so rare for Carter to feel that comfortable with physical expressions, and it only spoke to the depth of the bond between him and Kara.

“Are you really okay?” Kara asked the moment the door swished shut again. “Because Alex is really good, but sometimes she plays things down to try and protect me and I can’t–”

“Kara, shush. Come here,” Cat said, putting all of her authority behind it. She knew this panic all too well, had seen it in Kara countless times when she’d come close to losing someone she cared about. It was still a great honor to Cat that she counted among them, not that she admitted it that to many people. “Now, let me see you. You’re trembling.”

Kara’s hands shook as she let Cat take them in her own, rubbing her thumbs over them until Kara stilled. 

“I’m going to be fine, Kara. Already am, apart from being exhausted and uncomfortable. Would it kill these people to get an interior designer? I’ve had more pleasant stays at Trump Towers, for god’s sake.”

That got the start of a smile from Kara. Familiarity was key to bringing her back from whatever dark abyss she was staring down internally. 

“I never liked the sheets,” Kara admitted after a long moment passed. “They’re scratchy, and it makes a noise against my suit.”

“Just as well I’m going home soon, then.”

“You are?”

“As soon as Alex gets something signed, yes.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara said, submerging it into a colossal sigh of relief. Cat didn’t see the hug coming, but she wasn’t complaining. “Now can we tell people about us? Having to pretend I was just your ex-assistant has been the worst part of all this.”

“Excuse me?” Cat broke free of the hug. “Whose idea was it to keep our relationship secret? I was offering exclusive in CatCo magazine while you kept crying about ‘the risks of becoming a target’ and ‘nobody around Supergirl is safe’.” 

“Okay, I do not sound that whiny,” Kara replied, getting some of her usual defiance back. “And there is nothing wrong with being cautious. Now though? Now I want to shout it from the rooftops. And since I can reach all of them, I just might do that.”

“Fine,” Cat said, kissing her firmly on the mouth and pouring a few days of fear and frustration into it as Kara kissed back with her trademark openness and passion. She threw herself into everything wholeheartedly, and Cat had missed her more than she dared admit while in quarantine. The kiss had to end eventually, but it was with considerable reluctance on Cat’s part. “Good, even.”

“I’m taking you both home the minute Alex clears you. And after we tell her. And Carter.”

“We already know,” Alex said, leading Carter back in with a steaming travel mug. “And if we didn’t, you two making out in a glass-walled room would have sealed the deal.”

Cat just shrugged while Kara blushed up a storm. “Can I have my coffee? Last I checked, I do have some rights under the Geneva Convention.”

“Here you go,” Carter said, handing it over. “And before you ask, I’m really okay with all this, Mom. Kara’s pretty cool. For a total dork, anyway.”

“Hey!” Kara protested, but Carter just accepted his high five from Alex. “Can we get on with getting out of here, please?”

“Kara’s right,” Cat agreed, taking a lingering sip of her coffee and feeling her brain fire up at the first taste. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

She closed her eyes and enjoyed Alex and Carter’s chorus of “ew”s, Kara’s hand resting gently on her thigh.


End file.
